User blog:Blissfully Mine/Too Sudden
'Chapter 1 - Life's Bizzare.' So, here I am, stuck in a dusty, dark shed. The sun blinds my eyes when I hear the creak of the door slightly opening. I don't even know how I got into this. This chaos. I decide to try again. I get up, this time jamming the lock. I sigh. It's worthless. The combination is messed up, and so is this stupid lock. The dried blood stains my pale skin when I hear a nearby tractor. This shed is soundproof. Everything happened so quickly. The last thing I remember was getting thrown into the back of a large pickup truck then blacking out. I must have been kidnapped. I haven't eaten or drank anything. My stomach growls at me when I hear the door fly open. "Finally." I mutter. I look up. I quickly jump, and then fall to the hard ground. I know nothing more. My bare feet sting with pain as I walk on prickly thorns. Small droplets of blood seep through, it's cranberry red color warning my eyes. I don't pay attention. My life is confusing. Was I kidnapped? I don't know. The other night, I woke up on the ground and found that old shed. I took it for shelter instead of the thunderstorm washing over me. Not that I knew I would be locked in for a whole night. My body reminds myself of my strong hunger, and I start walking. I get woozy, and eventually stumble over my feet. I pass out. The world turns pitch black while my mind goes blank. Once again, waking up, I look around. Now, I seem to be somewhere else. I get up, and try to figure out where I am. I know this place. The lake. The cold water scares the tips of my fingers as I dust off the sticky, muddy dirt from my knees. Somebody's doing something to me. I can't be just waking up in random places. My memory..is blank. I see a human figure in the distance. I yell, but nobody hears. I start to cry. My life is a mess. My parents are gone. Everything I loved is gone. I've already lost myself. 'Chapter 2 - Short Life.' It takes me some time to realize the horrible news. I started running towards the old man. His dog barks at me while he just passes it off. "Excuse me, sir." I tell him, but he just ignores. "Sir? I need help. I don't know where I am." I start to speak louder. He still doesn't look. A gust of wind comes, and he decides to go inside. "SIR!" I yell as loud as I can. Maybe he is deaf. He leaves, closing his barn door, and walking into his cottage. The door slams shut, and I know I have to do something. I started to knock on the door, but no answer. I peek through the windows, and he is just sitting in his rocking chair, staring right out at me. I bang on the window, hoping he'll know it's me. He just stares. I clench my fists and bang louder, and start to scream, but all that comes out is silence. He looks away, and I crumble to the ground. "Please.." I manage to croak. The tears spring down my cheeks. Everybody's ignoring me. I push my hand through his barn door, and look around. It smells bad. The barn animals just continue to eat their hay and stock. "Hello?" I ask, and none of the animals even get up or look. I hear the old man's door open, and I quickly run out. "I thought I had closed that door." he murmurs, going back to close it. I look at him. He walks back, right in front of me. I wave, and he walks right past me. Or, should I say, through me? No way. He, he couldn't have. He literally just walked through me. This is just plain creepy. I must be thinking it. I slip inside when I hear the television. "Girl dead in Lakewood County." it declares, and I drag my eyes over to it. I then see myself, and my jaw drops. I'm...I'm dead? Category:Blog posts